A Shooting Star
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Sebenarnya apa keinginan Sakura jika ada sebuah bintang jatuh melintas di angkasa yang kebetulan pada saat itu juga dilihat oleh seseorang yang tak pernah ia sangka?/ SasuSaku AU. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: standart warning applied. AU. Typos bertebaran, alur loncar-loncat, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.**

**.**

**.**

Holla, Akemi Lovers! (bejeked XD)

Balik lagi bersama Akemi disini lengkap dengan fic abal nan gaje terbaru Akemi. Betewe eniwe baswe (halah - -"a) ini drabble fic SasuSaku ke dua saya loh (ga ada yang Tanya). Maaf jika mengecewakan.

.

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. baik yang berupa materiil maupun non materiil.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

Summary: Sebenarnya apa keinginan Sakura jika ada sebuah bintang jatuh melintas di angkasa yang kebetulan pada saat itu juga dilihat oleh seseorang yang tak pernah ia sangka?

.

**-A Shooting Star-**

.

.

Kanvas langit itu terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Tanpa bintang-bintang yang meramaikan dengan pendar-pendar redupnya. Tanpa bulan sepi yang merajainya.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mendekati jendela mungil yang memberinya akses langsung melihat langit mendung malam gelap itu. Seperti biasa, ia menjalani rutinitas wajibnya tiap malam menjelang. Melamun memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi hari ini, dan memperbaikinya esok hari.

Pandangan sorot emerald itu lurus ke depan namun, tanpa titik fokus. Gadis emerald itu seolah menerawang.

'Sasuke-kun'

Entah kenapa nama itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya dan dalam sekejap saja perhatiannya kembali terusik.

Kali ini, yang mengalihkan pikirannya berupa sebuah objek bercahaya yang melintas cepat mengarungi angkasa dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

Bintang jatuh.

Baru kali ini Sakura benar-benar melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bukan dari internet, televisi maupun cerita orang. tapi, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Catat itu.

Bintang itu sungguh indah. Terlihat seperti bebas, terbang mengarungi angkasa luas. Tapi, meski Sakura tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada bintang itu, referensi di berbagai media yang pernah dibacanya mengatakan bintang itu dipastikan akan segera meledak.

Sakura segera merutuki kebodohannya yang hanya terkesima oleh objek itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan berkedip.

Kata orang, jika kita melihat bintang jatuh dan berdo'a saat itu. maka, permohonan kita akan terkabul. Dulu, Sakura hanya menganggapnya dongeng semata karena menurutnya mana mungkin benda kecil yang berpendar indah jauh disana akan jatuh?

itu anggapan Sakura sewaktu masih kecil.

Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba mempercayai anggapan yang satu ini?. Toh anggapannya yang lain dulu juga salah. Mungkin berlaku juga pada anggapan Sakura yang lain, 'kan?. _Well_, Sakura tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. tidak saat ia sudah menetapkan keputusannya.

Menutup kelopak matanya rapat dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

'Aku.. aku... aku tak tahu! Apa doaku?.. apa sih yang kupikirkan? Ok, konsentrasilah Sakura! Err.. baiklah aku ingin menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun jika itu mungkin. Tapi, aku rasa mustahil' Sakura tersenyum miring. ' Jadi aku hanya ingin dia akan selalu bahagia dimanapun ia berada dan aku berharap semoga kegelapan dihatinya memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku mohon, Kami-sama'

Sakura tersenyum simpul setelah menyelesaikan deretan permohonannya -dan beberapa kali bernegosiasi dengan kemungkinan yang dibuat oleh akal sehatnya- sembari menutup jendela dan menyibak tirai korden yang tipis.

_"Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-kun. Ii yume mitte ne"_

Di tempat lain

Kamar Sasuke

Di ujung cakrawala nun jauh disana. Pemuda bersurai raven itu juga melihat objek yang sama. Meski awalnya hanya berniat menutup korden kamarnya.

Sebuah bintang melintasi angkasa dan sebentar lagi akan menemui ajalnya. Meledak menjadi atom-atom kecil.

Hei, mungkin ini akan menjadi peristiwa paling tak lazim bagi sebagian besar orang dan mungkin saja akan menjadi pemandangan terkonyol dalam sejarah –bagi teman-temannya sebangsa Naruto, Kiba dan kawan-kawan – dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu mempercayai logika dan otaknya di atas segalanya. justru, sekarang patuh dan membiarkan hatinya mengambil alih dirinya.

Melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis musim semi yang jauh disana dan mengucapkan sebuah –err mungkin beberapa- permohonan.

' Aku berharap dia akan selalu ada disampingku, mewarnai hari-hariku dan menjadi bintang yang terang dalam hidupku '

"Haruno Sakura"

~OWARI~

fic absurd macam apalagi ini - -'a

gomen T.T (bungkuk ga balik-balik)

dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fic gaje nan absurd ini (pundung)

salam sejahtera (halah)

Akemi M.R


End file.
